


We're Lost Causes

by Otaku415



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternete Universe, F/M, Love, Tragic back story's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku415/pseuds/Otaku415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji knows Levi because they were child hood friends. Levi likes Hanji. Hanji likes Levi. Levi is sooo stubborn and doesn't really feel things but this passion for Hanji hits him like a brick. Hanji sees the brick and knows he and her both have feelings for each other. But will this new love ruin there friendship. Or will this blossom into something greater?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Lost Causes

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be broken up and POV will change but I will let you know. K . Chapter 1 will be in Hanjis point of view. It's also her telling a story at first then gets into present events. The first part is like a video diary.

We're do we begin??? Well I guess the proper way to start would be when Levi and I were little kids. I remember it so well it's kind of crazy. "That's because you are crazy four eyes" Levi shouts . "Maybe a little" I say back. Anyway Levi and I went to the same school when we were kids. I met him in 2nd grade because I had originally went to a catholic school but was kicked out because God made NO sense to me because Science just made more sense than some old book. I transferred schools and then BOOM Levi and I are in the same class. When I first met him was in art class because on the first day of school I was getting all my stuff transferred over and that took HOURS so I sat in a chair waiting for the old school Saint Rose to fax all of my paperwork over because I was concerned I would miss science. After they did finally get everything transferred I was lead down a couple halls and was put in the art room because it was time for art. I pulled my XL Tee shirt out of my backpack and put it on because we were painting. There were no seats open then I find this tiny little kid with nobody around him so I sat in front of him with his back to the wall and paint brush in hand. So I got some paper and paint and brushes from the art teacher and he told me "to paint whatever I wanted" he said it with a grin to. So I decided to paint a volcano. But this small kid I front of me is just using 5 colors. Brown,Gray,Peach,Black,and a LOT of Red! This girl walk up to him with her friend and says in the worst tone of voice "what did you paint Levi. He pick up his painting and shows it to the girls. It's a soldier in a brown coat black hair and gray boxes to his sides, and a giant Titan in the background gushing blood. This kid blew my mind. The girls are stunned that a kid so small could paint something so 'gross' to the girls but to me this was winning the lottery when your 7. The girls walk away whispering "Levi really scares me no wonder why he has no friends". I see them walk away and he has the most sad scowl you could ever see.it was like a sad, disiponted,lownly,hurt,and abandoned scowl all in one huge emotion. I felt so bad for this guy. When we turned our head back from staring at the girls as they walked away. As We turned our heads our eyes met. We stared at each other for a moment then we returned to painting. I had asked "what are you painting?" He replied with picking it up and showing me while he said "you proboly won't..." "WOW that's so cool" I yelped as I interrupted him. He looked at me with the most happy expression on his face. I smiled and said "I'm Hanji, today's my first day here. Nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out for a handshake and he grapes my hand and said "I'm Levi". He shook my hand. And we returned to painting. He said "hey four eyes can I borrow some of your red paint please." He relied he had called me four eyes and said "uhh sorry for calling you four eyes." I replied smiling "oh it's no problem because your my first friend here you will be the only person I will allow to call me four eyes." As I said that I moved some red paint into his empty paint cup. He replied with "thanks a lot four eyes." I just gave him a smile. The art teacher said we had to packup so we cleared our areas and put our paintings on the drying rack. Our teacher Mr.Pixis took us to the classroom and the subject we had was... SCIENCE!! I was so happy but all the kids had moved around desks to sit with there friends and I see Levi.. Alone. There's 1 extra desk all the way across the room. So I pick it up right over my head and move it next to Levi on his left side. The teacher starts the lesson and it's about chemistry . (One of my favorites). He ask questions to the class and hand is always the first one up. He calls on me a few times but gets tired that I'm the only one who knows what he's talking about. So when science is over its recess. And some assholes thought it would be fun to play monkey in the middle with me .... But nooo it wasn't somthing like a ball......noooo..........it was my goddamm glasses! I couldent win because I couldent see a DAMM thing!! But the guys start calling me four eyes and pushes me over on the ground and starts saying things like "she has to wear glasses because God didn't make her perfect she's one of Gods screw ups". "Four eyes. Four eyes. Four eyes. You can barley see. I brush back my tears and say "God is a very small posobilty because humans are created humans not things in the sky". After I said that he was pissed off and kicks dirt into my face because I was still sitting on the ground. Then he says 'burn forever FOUR EYESS." Then WHOMP down goes that guy then BAM BAM there goes the other one. It's Levi. He says "nobody calls her four eyes but ME! Got it." He pick up my glasses that were on the ground then helps me up. I said "thanks a lot." A tear runs down my face and he says "no crying makes you dirty stop it." As he whiles away the tear with a tissue that he got out of his pocket. I just looked at him. Then... BRING the bell for school rings. He said "I'll see you tomarow then?" I relied with "for sure." As I walked over to were my mom was there waiting for me as she picked me up. She had asked how the first day of school was or somthing but the thing I said next I will NEVER forget. "The best becuase Levi is my new best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Leve me feedback I want to know what you guys want. And also I have a tumbler I'm Otaku415 so I guess if you want to go check it out. Also it's 1:01 am on a Tuesday and have school in the morning. So chapter 2 will be out soon.


End file.
